


What Might Have Been

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Collars, D/s, Docking, Kings AU, Kisses, M/M, Unfinished, Up for Adoption, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated, unfinished works centered around Gavin/Michael (and sometimes Gavin/others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin/Michael/Lindsay, submission

**Author's Note:**

> So if you don't really like WIPs or unfinished fics, I suggest you turn away now. 
> 
> For those of you that are still here, these are just snippets of fic I've started but probably won't ever finish. If anything in particular catches your fancy, please please please feel free to continue it as your own work.

(in which Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay are in a loving relationship and Gavin finds out he likes subbing)

* * *

It was obvious Michael was in a really good mood this week. His smiles were sweeter and more frequent, his jokes and laughter plentiful, and his infamous rage nearly nonexistent. Of course Lindsay knew why. She was engaged to the dude; how could she not?  
  
Michael's happiness pretty much boiled down to the man kneeling in front of him right now.  
  
Lindsay had to admit—the look really suited Gavin. He was naked except for tight, black leather shorts and a matching collar. Michael had tied his hands behind his back so that Gavin was hunched over and gripping his elbows. For once, his mouth had been left alone, but Lindsay knew both boys loved it when Gavin was gagged.  
  
She absolutely adored watching them like this. Although he was normally mischievous and troublesome outside the bedroom, Gavin was quick to submit inside. Michael, on the other hand, became feral and domineering when it came to Gavin, and he'd roughly force him around on his whims.  
  
Usually that just meant awesome sex, but something had changed this past week. Just a few days ago, Lindsay had caught Gavin eyeing up a few BDSM sites online. Teasing led to questions led to talking led to this. And now just about everyone could tell the trio was a lot happier.  
  
There hadn't been that much time to explore mutual kinks, but there were a few that they'd uncovered right away. And now Michael was having fun with discovering exactly how crazy he could make his boi.  
  
"Michael," Gavin groaned. He had one of Michael's legs clenched between his thighs, riding it and shivering at the sensations. "Please. Please, I wanna..."  
  
Michael placed a finger against Gavin's chin and tilted his head up. "You wanna come?" Gavin nodded frantically. "I've got something super special planned for you today," he said, "so you can't come until I say. Got it?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."


	2. Michael/Gavin, docking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Gavin brings up docking in a Let's Play and Michael becomes obsessed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure docking (and sounding and other things) have already been brought up in a few Let's Plays, but then again, this thing *is* entitled What Might Have Been...

They're more or less just dicking around with the cameras on in GTAV when the next bit in a long line of shitty questions spews out of Gavin's mouth.  
  
"Have you ever heard of docking?"  
  
"What," Ryan asks, just in time to run Jack's character over, "like parking a boat in a pier or something?"  
  
"Goddamnit, Ryan!" Jack says, though Michael can hear the faint hints of laughter in his voice. He respawns, and the next thing Michael knows, C4 is going off and Ryan's the one cursing.  
  
"Uh oh," Geoff says. "Team Same Voice is going at it."  
  
"No, like," Gavin begins, in a way that Michael knows that what follows will either be absolutely hilarious or incredibly moronic. Or both. He reloads his rocket launcher and watches as Ray speeds straight towards an unsuspecting Gavin. "Like, I read about this thing online, where you've got two blokes."  
  
"Uh huh," Ray says, but he's drowned out by Gavin's squeaky cry as he's hit. The rest of the crew laughs when they see the notification " _BrownMan has slain GavinoFree_." and Michael chooses right then to shoot off a rocket.  
  
 _MLP Michael has slain BrownMan_.  
  
"I got you, Gavin," Michael says over Ray's shouts of dismay. "You're my boi."  
  
"Thank you, Michael," Gavin replies with a dramatic little sniffle. "You're my boi, Michael."  
  
Michael can feel the corner of his mouth quirking up at the way Gavin and his accent completely butcher his name. Nevertheless, he says, "Team Nice Dynamite!" and grins at Gavin's enthusiastic echo.  
  
"Team Mavin," Ray coughs into his mic.  
  
When there's a brief lull between killings, Jack asks, "Oh wait, Gavin, what were you saying earlier?"  
  
"Something about docking and dudes," Ray pipes in.  
  
"But not the boat type of docking," Ryan adds.  
  
"Oh," Gavin says, and then promptly bashes his head in by accidentally slamming his bike into Geoff's car. "Bollocks!"  
  
Michael laughs. Geoff says, "You idiot! How'd you even hit me?" Michael laughs harder, and the other guys join in.  
  
Eventually Gavin gets to explain what he "read online" without any more mishaps in the background.  
  
"So you've got these two dudes, and one of them isn't cut."  
  
"Wait," Ryan says, "what sort of cutting are we talking about here?"  
  
"Like emo goth cutting, Ryan," Ray says sarcastically.  
  
Michael snorts. "Yeah, Ryan," he says. "Duh."  
  
"'Emo goth cutting,'" Gavin repeats with a little giggle of his own. "No, but—No, it's like one guy has a foreskin and the other one doesn't."  
  
"I don't know if I like where this is going," Jack says.  
  
"Uhh," says Ryan, but Gavin ignores both of them.  
  
"Now these two guys have got their dicks out—"  
  
"Yeah," Jack decides. "I don't like where this is going."  
  
"—and they're touching tips—"  
  
"Touching tips!" Geoff cries, voice cracking halfway through.  
  
"—and the dude with the foreskin stretches it over the head of the other guy's penis—"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Gavin," Michael says.  
  
Ray adds in his own confused, "What the fuck?"  
  
"Wait," Geoff says, successfully interrupting Gavin. "Now is this like, some sort of sex act or a weird, twisted sort of genital torture?"  
  
"It's apparently a sex act," Gavin says, as if he's just as surprised by saying it as Michael is by hearing it. "Once you've got the two dicks connected, I guess you treat it like a giant schlong and whack it off."  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Jack asks. It's an incredibly valid question in Michael's opinion. He doesn't even have a foreskin, but he still wants to pet his dick in comfort after hearing Gavin's description.  
  
"I dunno," Gavin replies. "I've never tried it."  
  
"Christ, Gavin," Michael says again, this time with a pained sort of amusement. "What sort of shit are you 'reading' on the internet that makes you find shit like this?"  
  
"'Sexy things I can do with my foreskin,'" Ray fake-quotes. Gavin splutters as everyone else starts laughing.  
  
They give him shit about it for what seems like hours, but eventually they wrap up the Let's Play and everyone goes home.  
  
Michael can't forget about it though.  
  
It's just a weird niggling in the back of his head, and sometimes these random questions will pop up in his mind—things like, What happens when one guy comes? or Does some dude's foreskin feel like a mini, dry pussy or something? or even Can you do it with two uncut dicks? He just doesn't understand anything about it, and the whole thing drives him crazy.  
  
Searching the word "docking" by itself gives one link for an urbandictionary definition and a lot more links for useless information. After some hesitation, Michael adds the word "gay" to his search, and suddenly he's hit the gay porn jackpot. He scrolls down until he finds a porn site he recognizes and then browses through its available videos until he finds one that doesn't look cringe-worthy.  
  
Docking? Apparently not as obscure as Gavin made it sound.  
  
The video starts off fairly benign as far as gay porn goes (What? Michael's fairly open-minded; sure, a pair of tits and a tight, wet cunt are hot as hell, but sometimes so is a good looking set of dick and balls). It's just two guys kissing and groping each other at first. Soon enough, the camera angle changes to a shot of their crotches, and then they're taking their jeans off, and Michael finds himself oddly excited.  
  
The perspective changes again to a top-down view of the guys' cocks, and for a brief moment, Michael almost thinks they're about to start a dick sword fight with how awkwardly their junk just point at the other person. Instead of a sword fight, there's just some frottage and jerking off, but Michael skips that; he's not here for foreplay.  
  
Finally, he finds the part where things really start kicking off.


	3. Michael/Gavin, stolen kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Gavin steals kisses from Michael, and Michael doesn't really know how to react)

It's three in the morning and Michael is not prepared to deal with this shit. Gavin's drunk off his ass and of course, instead of telling the cabbie to go back to his place, he takes a cab to Michael's apartment. And now it's three in the morning and Michael is still fucking awake and Gavin is swaying on his feet and somehow dodging all of Michael's attempts to put him to bed.  
  
"Nooo, Mic'l," he whines. "I don't wanna."  
  
Michael wants to tear his hair out. "Go the fuck to bed, Gavin," he hisses. Once again, Gavin evades his reach and slips around to the other side of the kitchen island. At least he'd managed to shove a glass of water down the idiot's throat earlier.  
  
Gavin shakes his head but stops quickly with a pained, "Ow." He puffs out his lower lip at Michael, and fucking Christ, how much did that bastard drink? "Gimme a kiss first," Gavin says.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Kiss first," Gavin says again, gesturing to his lips. "Then I'll do whatever you want." He goes for a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, but he's so drunk it just looks ridiculous.  
  
Michael throws his hands up in defeat. "Fuck this," he says. "I give up. Sleep, don't sleep; I don't fucking care. I'm going back to bed." He turns around and ignores the distressed sound from Gavin's throat.  
  
"But Mic'l!" And suddenly Michael is being turned back around and there are hands on his face and he's being kissed.  
  
It's sloppy, of course, but Gavin is surprisingly eager and his tongue is just as playful as he is. There are fingers wrapped around his curls and scruff against his face and a huge fucking nose pressed up against his. But it's not bad.  
  
He relaxes into it, getting used to the feeling of kissing Gavin, and when he pulls away with a satisfied smack Michael almost wants to drag him back in.  
  
"Wasn't so hard," Gavin says with the goofiest smile on his face. And before Michael can even think about saying anything in response, he teeters over to the couch and passes out.  
  
Michael just shrugs and goes back to bed because it's three in the fucking morning and everything else can wait until the sun actually shows its sorry face.

* * *

"Stop being a bitch," Michael says, smacking Gavin in the back. He hears a muffled whine from beneath the pillow over Gavin's head and a hand tries to wave him away. "Get the fuck up, asshole."  
  
"Michael, please," Gavin groans. "Take pity on me, Michael. My head feels like you took a controller and recorded Rage Quit on it."  
  
"Yeah, well, guess what?" Gavin flinches when his pillow goes flying. "You're in my fucking house which means it's my fucking rules. And in my fucking rules, when some dumbass gets shitfaced drunk and invites himself over to my apartment at three in the goddamn morning, he gets no fucking mercy the next day."  
  
"Michael, _the sun_..."  
  
And really, there's nothing that quite gets Michael's blood boiling like Gavin whining nonstop.  
  
He takes a deep breath and leans in close to Gavin's face, readying himself to scream.  
  
But before he can, there's a hand on the nape of his neck and lips on his, and all the air in his lungs rushes out of him and into Gavin's mouth because they're kissing. Again.  
  
For the most part, it's better than last night, and after a while Michael actually forgets what he was mad about. So when Gavin pulls away, says "Okay," and meanders from the couch to the bathroom, Michael just feels like he's been left hanging.

* * *

They're late to work because of course Gavin in his infinite wisdom decided to get drunk on a weekday. Which, actually, is quite strange. Michael knows Gavin likes to go get all bevved up, but he does so responsibly, or at least as responsibly anyone could be. And what's worse is that he didn't invite _Michael_ for bevs (he's pretty sure one time, when they were drunk, they dubbed each other best bev buddies because they _always_ go drinking together).


	4. OT6, Gavin/Ryan/Michael/Ray/Jack/Geoff, Minecraft King AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which all the Kings of Achievement City give Gavin a pair of boots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't exactly the update that I *wanted* to post... But at least I'm not dead or dying?
> 
> I wrote this some time between Mad King Ryan parts 1 and 2, before we found out who was going to be the next king. You could pretend Ray never got cheated out of the throne if you'd like. Although it doesn't really matter because it's not like I write anything other than smut (or almost-smut, in this case). 
> 
> These cut-off bits of fic are always up for adoption! Just send me a link if/when you post. :)

Everything started with Michael, as things usually did when it came to Gavin. The newly-crowned king had given him a pair of boots to wear, and at first everyone assumed it was just a silly Team Nice Dynamite thing simply for the sake of being cute. And then Gavin had spent the night in the king's chambers, but of course no one had thought anything of it because it was just Michael and Gavin being Michael and Gavin.  

Then the Mad King returned. And amid the chaos and death and psychosis, Ryan had given Gavin a pair of boots. Diamond, different from the lovingly nicknamed "piss boots" Michael had gifted him, but boots all the same. 

Gavin emerged from the king's chambers the next morning dazed, limping, and painted with love bites. 

Ray took the crown next. This reign was vastly improved from his last one, and everyone began readying to settle for the night when it became clear Jack would become the next king. But a scant few minutes before the end of the games, Ray tossed a pair of brown leather boots at Gavin's feet. 

Gavin kept everyone awake that night with his moans and cries and screams. 

No one thought Jack would play along with the unspoken tradition. He was too kind and fair to do something that essentially amounted to taking advantage of one of his subjects. But between a round of racing and a deathmatch, he had allowed each person to request one piece of iron armor from him, and Gavin asked for boots. 

By then it was clearly no secret, except for the fact that it was. Undoubtedly, everyone understood that as king, giving Gavin a pair of boots meant spending the night with him. Yet no one dared to speak of that night, nor of his nights with other kings. 

Geoff reclaimed the crown. He showed no doubt in his intentions; his first act as king was to give Gavin a pair of chain mail boots. At that point, the competitions weren't just for the Tower of Pimps and opportunity to boss the others around. They were for a night of pleasure and, for some more than others, a night of control over the most unruly of their group. 

So of course no one expected Gavin to win the kingdom next. 

The games under King Gavin's rule were tense. Everyone wanted the night with him, the night that no one knew if Gavin would even give. Jack and Ray tried charming their way into Gavin's bed, doting on his every need and letting sweet compliments fall from their lips like rain. Michael made sure to emphasize Team Nice Dynamite and always returned from battle as the king's finest warrior. Geoff's teasing took on a suggestive tone, but Ryan's words were absolutely filthy. 

At the end of the third day, there was an unprecedented five-way tie for the next upcoming king, and everyone was merely a block of gold away from victory. Gavin had a pleased little smirk on his face as he lounged on his throne. 

"All of you did very well today," he said, fingers dancing along the flat side of the diamond sword in his lap. His eyes followed the heavy gazes trained on the teasing touches of his fingers. "We shall decide the next king tomorrow, but for now..." Gavin let out a breathy, dramatic sigh. "Well, your king's bed gets so cold at night."

"I'll warm it up for you," Geoff immediately volunteered. 

Gavin grinned even as Michael interjected. "No one's blood runs as hot as Mogar's. I'll keep you warm."

Ryan's voice was soft and sinfully dark. "I'll make you burn with pleasure from the inside out."

"We are yours to command," Ray said. 

Jack added, "Anything my liege wishes."

Gavin hopped off the throne with a little bounce and practically sauntered past the others to his chambers. He stopped at the door and turned back to look at them, who had all more or less frozen in place with uncertainty. He pulled off his creeper-skin scarf and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing skin and hair to five hungry stares. "My doors are open," he said before turning around and shrugging off the shirt. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this actually did inspire you to write a fic, please drop me a link because I'd love to read it! :)
> 
> I'm also open to comments or PMs if you'd like to know how I would've finished the story.


End file.
